Rubios, pecosos, afrancesados y Weasley's
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: ¿Qué hace Bill Weasley despierto a las cinco de la mañana? Y lo que es peor, ¿qué hace a medio vestir sentado en el suelo del porche de su casa? Ni siquiera él lo sabe, tan sólo despertó en medio de la noche y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir fuera, respirar aire fresco y sentarse a ver desaparecer la luna. Para el reto Día del Padre del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son todos de JK, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme, hacerles sufrir y copular.

**N.A:** Esta historia participa en el reto Día del Padre del foro The Ruins. Dedicada a mis musas anónimas y a las incorpóreas, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza dan.

* * *

Son las cinco de la mañana en Shell Cottage, las cinco de la mañana y se respira un ambiente de sueño y resignación. Sueño por sus cuatro rubitos, sus dos niñas, su esposa y su hijo, que duermen plácidamente en esta noche de otoño. Él no puede dormir, aún no ha salido el sol y se encuentra totalmente desvelado por lo que, suspirando resignación, se levanta y sale al porche, un lugar donde estar, solo, pensar y relajarse escuchando el sonido del mar, situado detrás de esa colina en la que yace enterrado un elfo libre.

Se pasa la mano por la melena, mucho más corta de lo que le gustaría, pero uno de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer al convertirse en padre, o más bien al casarse con cierta francesita mandona que en esos momentos dormía en su cama. Se enciende un cigarrillo, con calma, disfrutando del placer de esa primera calada, buscando una excusa para inspirar con fuerza y suspirar cerrando los ojos. Eran las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué hace Bill Weasley despierto a las cinco de la mañana? Y lo que es peor, ¿qué hace a medio vestir sentado en el suelo del porche de su casa? Ni siquiera él lo sabe, tan sólo despertó en medio de la noche y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir fuera, respirar aire fresco y sentarse a ver desaparecer la luna.

Porque lo cierto es que, si Bill Weasley está despierto en ese momento, es porque esa noche, justo esa noche, es luna llena. Qué tendrá eso que ver, ni que Bill fuera un hombre lobo o algo por el… Claro, ahora encaja. Entonces más que nunca, con las cicatrices surcando su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro, pueden verse las marcas que un día un hombre lobo le dejó como recuerdo. Sí, un gusto especial por la carne poco hecha y unas cicatrices que parecen brillar a la luz de la luna, pero esos no son los únicos rastros que el hombre lobo dejó en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Lo cierto es que, cada noche de luna llena siente la necesidad de salir, respirar y mirar a la luna, cada noche de luna llena trata de encontrar mil diferentes posturas en la cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño y antes del amanecer ya se encuentra mirando al cielo. Nada serio, nada que sea importante, nada con lo que no se pueda bromear.

Porque Bill Weasley bromea con sus hijos sobre sus cicatrices, rastro de la guerra y de la crueldad de un hombre lobo. Desde que Hermione Granger se había convertido en su cuñada se había vuelto toda una diversión hablar con ella, reír con ella, reírse de ella y hacer comentarios poco acordes con el tono común de una conversación entre cuñados, sólo para reír a carcajadas al verla encogerse, dejar que la maraña de pelo tape un poco su rostro y ponerse tan colorada como el pelo de su esposo, que ríe a mandíbula batiente, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Habían creado una estrecha relación, tanta como para que la influencia de su cuñada calara en él, tanto como para haber captado la esencia de un cuento muggle que una vez narró a sus hijos. Caperucita roja, a Bill le encantó ese personaje y de inmediato le identificó con su Dominique y, cada vez que se ponía la capita roja él no dudaba en correr tras ella, poniendo su mejor voz grave de lobo feroz, aullando y gruñendo que se la va a comer, empezando por ese mechón pelirrojo que tiene justo detrás de la oreja. Porque Dominique, fiel copia de su madre, tiene una larga melena rubia que al sol parece brillar cual metal precioso pero tiene un mechón, sólo un mechoncito, escondido detrás de la oreja derecha de un color rojo desvaído, rojo Weasley.

Bill Weasley es un buen padre, es el padre de tres preciosos hijos, dos niñas y un varoncito, su Louis el mediano de sus hijos, el más Weasley de los tres, aunque eso no era decir mucho, ya que la influencia de su madre era tan grande que parecía que Bill no pudiera tocarlos si no fuera con su permiso. No, no era tan exagerado, pero los tres pequeños se parecían mucho a su madre, rubios, preciosos, con ese deje francés al hablar que, por alguna razón que su padre desconoce, no pueden pronunciar correctamente la _r_. Además los niños estaban recibiendo una educación casi totalmente francesa ya que su madre, dueña, señora y capitana general de la casa, afirmaba que la educación británica era muy pobre, que los niños acabarían saliendo salvajes. A menudo Bill bromeaba con ella, imitando su acento y lo franceses que se estaban volviendo sus hijos diciendo cosas como _mon amoug, si hubiegga quegido teneg cguasants me habgía casado con la pastelega, deja a los niños, que los afgancesas._ A él le encantaba que sus hijos se parecieran tanto a Fleur, con tan sólo mirarles podía ver el reflejo de su amada, combinado con unos pocos de sus rasgos, como alguna peca, ese mechoncito pelirrojo o el tono rojizo del pelo de Victoire cuando le da el sol. Estaba orgulloso de sus pequeños, estaba orgulloso de ser padre.

Y cuando uno es padre lo es a tiempo completo, incluso a las cinco de la mañana de un miércoles de luna llena, al escuchar a su hija bajar de puntillas por las escaleras y asomarse al porche.

−Haré como que no he visto nada, Dominique, como que no deberías estar dormida ahora mismo y así tu madre no se entera.

Dicho y hecho, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su padre, tapando su sonrisa con la larga melena rubia hasta refugiarse en su regazo.

−No podía _dogmig, papa._ Louis _gonca_ mucho. –Bill sabe que es mentira, que su hijo no ronca y que lo que pasa es que Dominique no se siente a gusto en su habitación, durmiendo sola, mientras Victoire está en Hogwarts. Es por eso que no dice nada y le acaricia el pelo hasta encontrar sin darse cuenta ese mechón pelirrojo. Piensa que realmente echa de menos a su niña, que le duele separarse de ella nueve meses al año, tan pequeña, con sólo once años y más siendo su primera hija. Ser padre primerizo tiene sus consecuencias y querer proteger a su hija por encima de todo era una de ellas, a pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

A pesar de que trataba de ser un buen padre, alguien responsable, Bill seguía siendo un bromista y en ocasiones se le olvidaba que era padre, que tenía que comportarse seriamente y dar buen ejemplo a sus hijos pero, ¡qué demonios! Bastante seria era ya Fleur por los dos. Al fin y al cabo él se casó muy pronto por el ansia de la guerra, cuando no hacía ni tres años que había conocido a Fleur y ni siquiera dos años después ya tenían a su primera hija, Victoire, nacida, casualidades del destino, de la felicidad y la desdicha, justo un año después de la batalla final de la guerra. La batalla de Hogwarts, aquella en la que vencieron, poniendo fin de una vez a una guerra que ya vivieron sus padres, que parecía nunca acabar pero acabó con las vidas de muchos, muchos conocidos y seres queridos.

Victoire, la victoria del bien, del amor y de la paz, un recuerdo de todo lo que sufrieron en la guerra, un canto a la alegría que gritaba que había vida después de tanta muerte, que era posible volver a ser feliz a pesar de todo. El nombre era idea de la madre, por supuesto, sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir algo tan cursi, la firme propuesta de Bill para llamar a la pequeña no era así, de ningún modo. En realidad Bill quería llamar a su hija ni más ni menos que Hatshepsut, en recuerdo a los felices años que pasó en Egipto, en medio de la nostalgia por saber que, con una familia, no podría volver allí. De veras quería llamar así a la pequeña, pero su esposa montó tal escándalo cuando supo de la propuesta que pareció que a quien había mordido un hombre lobo había sido a ella. Suerte que en esa ocasión Fleur logró imponer su opinión.

No se debería juzgar a Bill por esa pequeña idea que hubiera estado torturando a su hija toda la vida. En ocasiones normales él era un buen padre, un padre atento y entusiasta, siempre dispuesto a jugar con sus hijos, tirarse en el suelo si hace falta e incluso retar a Victoire a cantar la Marseillaise al revés solo para ver su sonrisa al derrotar de forma espectacular a su padre, que de francés entiende poco más que mi amor, croissant y algunos otros de sus bollos favoritos. No había padre que jugara más con sus hijos que Bill Weasley. Jugaba tanto con ellos que en ocasiones se convertía en un niño más. Cada vez que su hermano Charlie va a casa de visita le recuerda aquél día en el que, dándole el biberón a Dominique, a su sobrino James se le ocurrió la feliz idea de jugar al rugby con el biberón de la pequeña. Bill vio tan feliz al chico que no dudó en unirse al juego de James y Charlie, y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Dominique, olvidada en la cuna, estalló en llanto.

Bill no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza, al recordar ese momento mientras Dominique, que por suerte entonces era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo, comenzaba a quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Él nunca quiso ser un padre aburrido, un padre normal y corriente de esos que pasan los domingos sentados en el sofá leyendo El Profeta, escuchando Quidditch por la radio. Sin embargo, aunque no ha llegado a ser _tan padre_ como era su padre sí que se ha vuelto más serio y responsable de lo que era de recién casado, de lo que era cuando conoció a Fleur y mucho más de lo que era cuando estaba en el colegio y su madre solía recibir cartas amenazantes de McGonagall diciendo que el prefecto había vuelto a encerrar a la gata del conserje en el retrete de Mirtle la Llorona.

Atrás quedaron esos tiempos, ahora era el tiempo de sus hijos, que sean ellos quienes hagan travesuras en el colegio y hagan suspirar a sus padres, enfadados por fuera, conteniendo la risa por dentro. Conteniéndola como en ese mismo momento en el que Dominique al fin se había dormido, con la manita puesta sobre los ojos, enganchada a su brazo. Era hora de levantarse, coger a la pequeña y llevarla de nuevo a la cama. Al subir las escaleras se asomó al cuarto de Louis para sorprenderse con que, efectivamente, el niño sí que roncaba, aunque sólo un poco. _Al final va a salir a su tío Ron, el pobre._ Metió a Dominique en su cama y les cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado.

Bill siempre supo que quería ser padre, quería tener muchos hijos, quería mirar a su padre y decirle _Te he superado, tengo ocho hijos pelirrojos, un equipo de Quidditch y el árbitro._ No lo consiguió, aunque no fue porque no intentara convencer a su esposa, que se negaba a que _mis_ _cadegas se ensanchen como las de tu madge, cagiño. _Quién sabe, quizá sea como abuelo cuando lograra tener su propio equipo de Quidditch de pelirrojos.

Pero para eso aún queda mucho tiempo, muchos días de trabajo y muchas noches en vela. Sin embargo, también habrá noches en las que conseguiría dormir, junto a su esposa, disfrutando de la calma (o el éxtasis) del matrimonio, mientras los hijos crecen, durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

No será esa noche, por lo visto ya que sin más anuncio que el sonido de unos pies descalzos correteando por el pasillo dos sombras se meten en su cama, entre él y su esposa y se acurrucan susurrando algo así como _Papá, contigo._

Parece ser que, después de todo, Bill Weasley es mejor padre de lo que él cree.

* * *

¿Críticas, reviews? ¡Sí, por favor!


End file.
